3D display products have always been considered as the trend for display technology and many enterprises and research organizations are involved within the related researches. Developed countries and regions such as Japan, Europe and America started research and development of 3D display technology as early as 1980s and produced research results since 1990s.
Nowadays, 3D display technology is a new technology in display field. 3D display technology may be classified into naked-eye and glasses 3D display technologies. During manufacturing of 3D display products such as LCD 3D displays, there has been no objective testing method for 3D display products. At present, testing of 3D display products is generally implemented by naked eye inspection on 3D display products that display images. However, this method is subjected to subjective influence of the detecting people and has no quantized data as basis, hence incapable of forming unified, objective and deterministic detection data. Therefore, testing results have low accuracy.